


Difficult Is Not Always a Bad Thing

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fanfiction, Fishing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Seteth knew he should be angry with Byleth that she had clearly forgotten she had a meeting with Alois, Catherine, and himself to discuss continued security while the rebuilding of the monastery and academy continued to completion.  He should be, but he wasn't.  Drawing a deep breath, he decided to go and point out that she had neglected her duty to go fishing with Flayn.  In his heart, he knew he couldn’t ask for better than this one woman.  Exactly when he fell utterly in love with her, he wasn’t sure and it was a problem for another time.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Difficult Is Not Always a Bad Thing

Seteth stood outside of the dining hall, his hands resting on the wall as he smiled while his eyes watched Flayn and Byleth laugh, the fish Flayn had just caught got the better of them and flipping off of the dock back into the water. He should be angry with Byleth that she had clearly forgotten she had a meeting with Alois, Catherine, and himself to discuss continued security while the rebuilding of the monastery and academy continued to completion. He should be, but as he watched his daughter and the woman, he had secretly allowed himself to fall in love with giggle together, he found he couldn’t.

Drawing a deep breath, he decided to go and point out that she had neglected her duty. Since becoming the Archbishop only a couple moons ago, Byleth had been working very hard to do the duties expected of her. A position that was thrusted upon her with little time to acquaint herself with all that is required of her now. Still, she was meeting Seteth’s expectations quicker than he had anticipated more often than not. Then there were the difficult times, despite his wishes, she often sated the warrior within her and set out with the Knights to get rogues and thieves under control when threatening a village. Trips she made to Fhirdiad to meet with Dimitri as he ruled over Faerghus, as well as trips he made to her, occasionally caused the two to differ in opinion, but they would easily seek a compromise whenever the good of the people was ultimately at stake. 

In his heart, he knew he couldn’t ask for better than this one woman. Exactly when he fell utterly in love with her, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps, it was even before the war had ended. He still remembers how beautiful she was on the day of her coronation as Archbishop, nearly taking his breath away as she wore her vestments and head piece. Even though she only wore them when doing church ceremonies as opposed to at all times within the monastery, each time he saw her in them, his heart melted. Perhaps, one day, he will manage to confess and tell her so.

Byleth pushed herself up and bent over to grab the string of fish. “Looks like we have a chore for the cook tonight, Flayn.”

“Oh, yes! I can hardly wait!”

Turning, Byleth saw Seteth walking toward them. The breeze was flapping his cloak behind him as he purposely strode toward them. His hair ruffling about his face. Her mind quickly settled on a task she had totally forgotten. “Oh, no.” She frowned now as he stopped in front of her. “Don’t say it,” she said, “I forgot about Alois.”

“You did.” He slowly shook his head. “I just do not understand how you forget some of these things, while other tasks and meetings cause you to lose sleep.”

She lifted an apologetic shoulder. “I’m sorry, Seteth. I guess I had better go talk to Alois and apologize.” She handed the fish to Flayn and smiled. “You better take these to the cook, while I deal with my duty.”

Flayn laughed as she took the fish. “We will share a wonderful dinner tonight. Perhaps, we can even have it sent up rather than in the dining hall?” She looked up at Seteth now. “Please?”

“Sounds perfect.” She looked at Seteth now. “You agree?” Byleth watched Seteth nod while Flayn squealed in delight. “I’m going, I’m going,” she tossed over her shoulder as she headed off.

After a quick discussion with Alois to reschedule their meeting for tomorrow, Byleth stepped out into the hallway and frowned. “Ugh. All I can smell is fish.” She headed to the stairs up to her room. A nice, long soak in a warm bath was definitely required before dinner.

As soon as the tub was filled for her, Byleth settled down into the warm water and sighed as her mind worked over her schedule for tomorrow. It would not be advisable to miss another appointment or meeting. Resting her head on the back of her tub, she stared up at the ceiling and smiled. There was a time when Seteth was anything but tactful and patient with her. He probably would have had Rhea remove her from the academy, despite Jeralt, if she forgot things as often then as she tended to do now.

Closing her eyes, she could picture him perfectly in her mind. Each and every expression. The way his eyes would narrow at her when he was annoyed or soften when she pleased him. The way the muscle in his jaw would twitch while clenching his jaw to hold back retorts when she went against his wishes or recommendations. There were even a few times when she managed to find him a bit more casually dressed, without his usual jacket. Those were the times when she could actually feel a flutter in the pit of her stomach. A sigh escaped her lips as she reprimanded herself for being foolish in thinking he could hold any feelings for her other than platonic. Yet, there was really no harm in thinking about it.

A knock on her door drew her attention. “Yes?”

“Byleth, I need to speak with you about these supply requisitions you signed when you are not indisposed. Be sure to come and see me as soon as you are done.”

“It’s okay to do it now,” she called out. “Just come in, Seteth,” she invited. 

Opening the door, Seteth glanced around the seemingly empty room. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the bathtub behind the screen,” she supplied matter of factly.

“You’re—” Seteth stopped in his tracks as he stared at the folding screen separating him from seeing her. “Why didn’t you say you were bathing? We can do this as soon as you are free.”

“No, we can do it now.” She drew a deep breath as she rested her head back on the tub. “Is it just the supply order that is the problem or have I forgotten something else I was supposed to do today? Because I really am enjoying this soak.”

Seteth hesitated as he stood a few feet from the screen. His mind began to form all kinds of visions of her relaxing back in her tub. Her damp hair resting on her pale shoulders. Full breasts glistening from the water as they rested barely above the water. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to chase away the thoughts forming in his brain.

“Seteth? Are you still here?”

He cleared his throat against the tightness threatening to cut off his breath, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “I—yes, I am here.”

“Is there something wrong with the supplies?”

“I’m sorry?” It was as if his brain had shorted out.

“You said you needed to talk about the requisitions I signed. Is there something wrong with them?” She squeezed her sponge over her extended arm now and waited for him to respond. “Seteth? Are you okay?”

“Ah, Byleth, this is very awkward for me,” he confessed.

“Really?” She stood now and reached for the towel on the table next to her. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Never being one for modesty, it didn’t occur to her that he may have issue with the situation. Drying off, she stepped out of the tub and reached for her robe. Tying the belt around her waist she stepped out from behind the screen and smiled at him. 

His mouth went dry as his eyes drank her in, standing in the light of the window, her white robe clinging to her in all the right places before drifting to the floor around her feet. Her damp hair was tousled about her head. The entire situation was totally intimate and tugged at his very core.

“Yes, well, what if anyone should…”

“Oh, please. I do not care what others think, Seteth, and you shouldn’t either.” She walked over to him now and extended her hand to take the papers. “Let me see those.” Taking the papers, she looked them over for a minute before looking at him. “I know, you are wondering why I agreed with Alois purchasing extra weapons, aren’t you,” it wasn’t a question but a pure statement of what she knew had to be the problem.

“It is an expensive request, Byleth,” Seteth pointed out now feeling a bit more comfortable with her since she was being more businesslike, despite her attire. “Are you certain you want to spend this much for surplus equipment of this kind?” His eyes watched her as she studied the papers taking note that, without her shoes, she was quite petite in height.

She pursed her lips in thought a moment before looking at him. Her eyes drifted over his face as he looked at her waiting for an explanation. If only she could just steal one kiss. Just one. That would be enough wouldn’t it? Settle her curiosity. Just to know what it would be like. Blinking out of her thoughts, she said, “If there is one thing I do know, Seteth, it’s weapons. I know I have signed off on an expense that is usually not considered to this extent, but I will not have sub-standard weapons in the hands of the Knights. Even though we are at peace now, we never know for sure if a major scuffle will erupt that we either need to assist or defend against. We need to be ready should that happen and have enough equipment to deal with it.” 

She extended the papers toward him now, stepping a bit closer. “But, if you think we need to be careful with expenses while we continue to re-build,” she moved to stand next to him while her finger pointed to a few items. “We can hold off on a few of these items. Perhaps, just reduce the number a bit.” She looked up at him now.

Seteth could smell the lavender surrounding him as she nearly leaned into him. Her arm resting against his as she held the paper for him to look at. Turning his head, he looked at her, her big green eyes staring into his now. “Byleth, you make things very difficult for me,” he confessed quietly. Why? Why was this happening to him?

He never had this unease during his years assisting Rhea, but that was because he didn’t love Rhea. Everything between them had always been just business as usual. With Byleth, it was so much more. It was watching and helping her grow into the leader she was destined to be. It was affection that grew stronger each and every day. She always made it a point to go out and mingle with the people, not only in the monastery walls, but those in the surrounding villages. There was just a way about her that was nothing short of enchanting.

Her lip pouted now. “I don’t mean to, Seteth. Honestly, I don’t.” Misinterpreting his dilemma, she pushed on with the subject at hand. “Here,” she boldly leaned just a bit closer to him as her finger pointed to the list on the paper, “what if we just didn’t purchase any bows and arrows this time, or new gauntlets.” She looked at him and smiled. “Would that reduce the cost enough for now, and we could invest in them later?”

“That would be acceptable,” he answered quietly as he swallowed against the desire to hold her. The advisor role slipped away as the part of him that was purely a man, a man that was completely in love with the woman only a breath away, surfaced. Not able to restrain himself any longer, he dared to turn toward her and slipped his arm around her, gently pulling her closer. Her hand, slowly lifting to slide over his shoulder, was enough of an invitation that he closed the small gap between them, his lips joining hers.

Byleth’s eyes fell closed as her lips moved with his. Her fingers moved to thread through the hair at his nape as she relaxed against his chest. They parted on a sigh, her eyes opening to look into his. The slightest pressure, and she guided him back for another kiss. Her lips parted, and she allowed a soft purr to sound in her throat as his tongue slowly accepted the invitation and entered her mouth to explore.

Seteth’s arm tightened around her as he extended himself the pleasure of tasting her. His other hand dropping the papers to the floor as he moved to slide it around her waist. He could feel his desire for her quickly growing as he held her. How long had it been since he longed to hold a woman as much as he had longed to hold her? Drawing back, he lifted his hand to touch her cheek. “I don’t know what came over me,” he admitted softly. 

“Whatever it was,” she said while her fingers continued to ruffle through the hair at the back of his head, “I am all for it.”

A dark green brow hiked in amusement now and a smile lifted his lips. “Are you?”

She nodded. “Somewhere between the stern and accusatory man during the academy days and the helpful, yet prodding man that works so hard to keep me in line, I became very attracted to you.” She smiled at his look of utter surprise. “You seem shocked.”

“I am rather surprised. I am also flattered,” he admitted. The thought that she would be attracted to him in the way in which he was to her was one he struggled to entertain.

“Why are you surprised?” she asked as her eyes indulged themselves by roaming over his face. “You are quite handsome. Especially when astride that wyvern.” She smiled as she saw the color rise in his cheeks. “Although, I do wonder how much older than me you actually are, since you have told me that Flayn is your daughter and not your sister. You even said once that you are much older than you look.”

“I appreciate the compliment,” he managed softly. “As for my age, let’s just say that I have not heard such words in a great many years.” His hand began to absently toy with the fabric of her robe as it rested against her waist. “You have grown so much and are truly beautiful, Byleth. I have found it rather difficult, at times, to be so close to you.” 

“I see.” Her hand moved to toy with the button on his jacket. “I do not want to cause you any problems.” Her eyes lifted from the button she had successfully released from its place to look at his face. “I know I can be a bit stubborn, but I have also learned that you can be, too.” 

Seteth watched her eyes drop back down to the next button as she began to slide it from its position and through the buttonhole. “Byleth,” he began quietly as he tried to maintain his control, “this is one of those difficult moments.”

“Why, Seteth?” Her fingers moved to the next button. “Why, is this moment difficult.” Her eyes held his. She wanted to hear him tell her that he wanted to touch her. Wanted to kiss her. Wanted it as much as she wanted his hands on her, his lips on hers. “Tell me,” she whispered.

“It is because my position dictates discipline, despite any feelings I may have for you.” He closed his eyes a moment as he felt, yet another button, followed by another, come undone with only one remaining on his jacket. He looked at her now. “You are greatly testing my ability to maintain this discipline with you.”

She moved her hands to unclip the belt and cords adorning the jacket about his waist. “What if I told you that I don’t want you to be so disciplined when it’s just the two of us.” Freeing the last button of his jacket now, she eyed the shirt he wore under it. Her eyes lifted to his. “Like now.” A smile curled her lips. “If I spend my time unbuttoning this shirt, Seteth,” she playfully said as her finger tapped against his chest, “will I finally find you under it? Or will I find yet another garment.”

“There is nothing but me under this shirt,” he answered now, totally captivated by her apparent desire to progress their interaction while anticipation began to build. 

Sliding her hands upward, she pushed her hands under his jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders, tossing it onto a chair. “I really want to know you better, Seteth,” she said as she turned and walked to the door and pushed the bolt. “There are a few things I do know, that no one else does,” she continued as she walked back to him, “but I long to know so much more.” 

He drew a slow, deep breath while his mind worked over the many, many years of his life and if any of it would shock her. How much dared he actually tell her? “Mine is a bit of a complicated story with years of history behind it,” he confessed quietly.

She nodded as she reached out and slipped her hand around his waist. “Perhaps, you can share it piece by piece during our years together. Assuming that you will stay by my side, that is.” Her other hand lifted and softly drifted over his cheek before she pushed his hair behind his ear, revealing a point. Her brows drew together. “Seteth, can you turn into a dragon like Rhea could?”

His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close. “I lost the ability to transform many years ago,” he quietly informed just before his lips found hers. His eyes closed, feeling her arms wrap around him as she relaxed against him fed his soul, making him feel totally alive again. Every ounce of his being was feeling rejuvenated. The thought of spending centuries by her side made his spirits soar.

Byleth drew back and allowed her fingers to gather Seteth’s shirt and pull it free of his trousers before they began to unbutton it. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her eyes roamed over his well-toned torso, dusted with dark green hair. “Oh my,” she began as her hands pushed his shirt off with his assistance, “just look at what you are hiding under all of these clothes.” She tugged the lace on his trousers while her eyes held his.

There was no turning back at this point, Seteth decided all of his resolve was melted away. He tugged the tie on her robe letting it drop to the floor, watching her as she moved to shrug out of the garment. She was, he decided, more beautiful than he had allowed his thoughts to imagine. Not being able to contain himself any longer, he quickly finished the job of undressing before scooping her into his arms to lay her on the bed.

Byleth rolled toward him as he came to rest beside her, her hand coming to rest on his bicep while his hand rested on her hip. His head rested on his free hand as he looked at her, propped on one elbow. “This is not the usual way to spend the afternoon when there is work to be done,” he softly pointed out before a smile tugged his lips. “But then, you have had a way of turning things from the usual.”

Not wanting to rush this long-awaited experience, Seteth allowed his hand the pleasure of slowly trailing up and down her side as she faced him. The way her hand was slowly beginning to explore, softly skating over his chest, her fingers fluttering through his body hair as she did so was fanning the fire burning within him. 

“Mmmm, I hope that, perhaps, this is just the beginning of our straying from the usual interaction between us,” she said as her finger dipped into his navel. “Now, kiss me, Seteth.”

Gathering her closely against his body, he hungrily captured her lips with his delighting in her soft moan in response. His hand slid down and firmly clasped her ass cheek pulling her hips tightly against him. He couldn’t help the groan that resonated in his throat as she rolled her hips forward against his arousal. His desire to take his time savoring each moment of this encounter was quickly fading away. His hand moved now to slide around between them where he dipped it between her thighs and plunged his fingers into her wet folds.

Byleth purred in delight as she rested back a bit and relaxed her thighs to allow him full access. Her teeth bit down on the whiskers along his jaw and lightly pulled before she moved to kiss his throat. Sliding her hand over his abdomen, she sought him out, wrapping her fingers around his length and smiling at his soft moan. She whispered his name as his fingers skillfully slid over her before he dipped one into her. 

The sound of her whispers and sighs were the sweetest music to his ears. The feeling of her hand gently exploring his length before sliding down to fondle his balls was enough to chase all rational thought he had from his mind. How long had it been since anyone touched him as she was? He couldn’t even begin to remember. Shifting his position a bit, he swirled his tongue over a nipple before drawing it into his mouth while his fingers teased her clit. 

Pleasure rippled throughout her body as he dipped his finger deeply into her and crooked it forward while his thumb vibrated over her clit. Her hands moved to clutch at the bedcovers, nearing her peak. “Oh, yes, Seteth! Right there,” she groaned as she spasmed and jerked with a long sigh.

He stared into her eyes, pupils wide with passion, as he moved over her. “You are, without a doubt, the only woman to steal my heart for many, many years.” He dipped his head to kiss her. “I love you, Byleth,” he whispered against her ear as he positioned himself and slowly entered her. His eyes closed at the feel of her warmth engulfing him as he slid his length deeply into her. 

Byleth rolled her hips into him cooing at the feel of him while celebrating his admission of love for her. Her hands slid over his back as he slowly moved in a steady rhythm. The feel of his hardness sliding through her depths was ecstasy. As he slipped a hand under her hip to adjust the angle a bit, she lifted her leg to wrap it around his hips. Tipping her head back onto the pillow she softly moaned in delight as his rhythm became more deliberate.

Dark green eyes stared down into her half-lidded bright green ones. His wildest imagination could not have painted a more beautiful vision. As he began to thrust with more urgency deeply into her over and over, he watched as her eyes rolled back and she heaved a deep, low moan while he felt her muscles contract and spasm around him. A few more solid pumps, and he emptied deeply into her, the thought of pulling out completely abandoned.

His hair fell over her cheeks as he rested his forehead against her while he caught his breath. Her hands lifted to cradle his head as she tipped her head enough to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Seteth. Promise me you will stay by my side.”

Lifting his head, he smiled at her as he carefully moved to her side and gathered her against him. “I will remain with you for as long as you will have me and go nowhere without you.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “With that, I ask you to marry me, Byleth.”

She pulled back to look at him with a sly smile. “Do you promise to tell me all things that shroud the mysterious Seteth?”

He chuckled now. “I will and hope that it doesn’t scare you away.”

“I don’t scare easily.” She tipped her head to kiss him. “It seems we have something to talk over with Flayn at dinner.”

“She will be thrilled,” he said as he tightly hugged her. “But not as thrilled as I am.”


End file.
